


Missing Pages of A Grimoire

by Eikeine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikeine/pseuds/Eikeine
Summary: MPOAG is an alternate universe telling of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden for the sake of telling Akene's story. Akene grows up during the same timeline the rookie nine. Akene was born without a fate and given a fake one. Fate is a lie and nothing in life is promised. This is the story of a girl born with nearly endless unwanted knowledge





	Missing Pages of A Grimoire

 

**Missing Pages Of A Grimoire**

**Prologue**

My name is Tsubomi Chigiri.

I am dead.

Well. I will be soon. I am the 73rd Grimoire of the Chigiri Clan. I reside in the Land of Wind as a Jonin of Sunagakure. I can use Divine Release, though my visions are usually only half clear. I guess that's due to only having one Tengengan eye.

Seventy-Three. That's a lot huh? About 1,000 years have passed since the time of the moon princess…. Let's say my family has seen 30 generations.

You see, us Grimoire don't live long. I can't even tell you how many of us were killed in the Third Shinobi World War. Babies. Barely even named before they were slaughtered in their beds by our own clansmen.

I saw something I shouldn't have. A fate of another Grimoire not yet born. I told the Counsel and they weren't pleased with what I saw…. So, to prevent that Grimoire from ever being born they're erasing its fate. It will never even have a possibility of life.

But you know, fate has a funny way of always getting its way. Even my own clan preaches how you can't change fate.

Young Akene, if you are ever born. I hope you are able to escape the hell of this family.

I am truly sorry if you actually manage to make it to this world.

Good luck, 74th Grimoire of the Chigiri Clan

Tsubomi.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAAAY.  
> Hello all.
> 
> So I did write Chapter 1 for Akene's story before but I wasn't too happy with how i started it so I decided to change it up.
> 
> I'm not veteran fanfiction writer, just a long term roleplayer, so bare with me while I try and get my oldest fan ocs story down.
> 
>  


End file.
